


Collapsing Words

by Ulfrsmal



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [11]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), blowjob, handjob, or as explicit as it gets in such a short thing, unsure if this should be rated M or E so I went with E just in case but you tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulfrsmal/pseuds/Ulfrsmal
Summary: Uhtred, Finan, and Sihtric finally have some time of their own after being forced to tend to their duties.
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Collapsing Words

**Author's Note:**

> The title is [a song by Insomnium](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WfApOWkZyOQ). The lyrics aren't sexual at all, but I just... ran with the title more than with the lyrics themselves. Sorry...?

The intense pleasure kept on building and building, seemingly to no end. It was almost too much to bear, and yet Uhtred took it all in stride and gave as good as he got. He wanted to satisfy his two loves. That was the only thing that mattered anymore.

There was only so much time they’d all had together lately, because Uhtred is too constrained by his Lordly obligations. Problems had gathered around them and threatened with bringing them down if left unchecked for very long – but, in solving them together, the three of them had grown even closer, even more intimate, together, bound both by trust and by the satisfaction of knowing their work was well-done.

And now, locked away in the dark privacy of Uhtred’s bedroom, they could give in to the passions and affections of the flesh. They could let their brains disconnect. They could let their bodies and instincts take control.

Uhtred thrust harder into Finan’s heat, forcing a new dark, drawn-out growl out of their Irishman’s throat. Sihtric moved closer, kissing him into submission once again; although perhaps this was not true submission, and merely Finan indulging their Lord’s need to be in control in the bedroom after feeling like he had no control outside of it. Uhtred moaned out Sihtric’s name, uncaring that he was balls deep into his other love, and their boy raised onto his knees, leant forward, towards Uhtred.

The kiss he earned from his earnest candour was positively filthy; a wild dance of tongues and swallowed moans because Uhtred simply couldn’t be quiet, couldn’t control his own volume. Sihtric moaned in turn, feeling Finan’s hands and mouth starting to work at his cock, forcing more of his essence to leak out of his red-purple tip. The pleasure built and built within him, white-warm, like the hottest part of the flame. It lighted his lower belly from the inside out with the same relentless advances as a forest’s wildfires in the middle of summer. He couldn’t quite open his eyes while Uhtred kept on kissing him, but he instinctually knew their Lord was experiencing the same need for release. Finan’s growls and moans grew in time with Uhtred’s thrusts.

It was a great relief when they all came at the same time.


End file.
